The Winner Takes All
by showmaster64x
Summary: The white king and the black king find themselves in a game far more dangerous than chess. yaoi. Schneizel/Lelouch
1. Chapter 1

I got the idea for this fic after that heated chess game at the wedding celebration. I started thinking "what if Lelouch had lost?"

Rewrite of episode 9 of code geass r2. Warnings for Yaoi, incest, and sexual content. If you don't like that stuff then fine. Go Away. Or try it out. You just might like it.

written from Schneizel's point of view

Oh and just pretend that lelouch is wearing his contacts so he cant readily use his geass.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

There he was, standing as if he owned the world. I was expecting him to make an entrance. And there was no chance that he hadn't already figured out my obvious attempt to control the Chinese Federation by marrying off my older brother to their empress.

"Schneizel, a game of chess, if you please." The man in the mask declared. The room went completely silent. How odd it must be for a masked terrorist, instead of proposing to fight on the battlefield, would rather settle his differences with his greatest enemy on the chess board.

I, myself, am rather good at chess. In fact, I've never lost a game in my life. So really, who am I to say no to a fight where I am sure to win?

"If I win, I get your pilot." Zero arrogantly continued, pointing at the knight with the brown hair. I consider for a moment. I care nothing for my father's precious "knights of rounds". It certainly would be no loss for me if that half blood were to be taken by Zero. Of course, I would not be so stupid to say that aloud and decide that what I want most out of this deal would be to see the face of this man who has been a continuous obstacle in my rise to power.

"If I win, you will take off your mask." I respond. Surprisingly, he agrees right away. His overconfidence will be his downfall.

We are told that our game will take place in another room so as not to disrupt the celebration. Yet, our game will be displayed on an enormous screen for the entire congregation to view at their leisure. I'm sure that this terrorist's petty challenge to me will be the only significant event this entire evening, and most likely is being recorded in the history books as it happens.

We begin, and immediately I am forced to admit that it was I who was doing the underestimating. My opponent is very sharp, indeed, hardly allowing me to draw my eyes from the game for even a moment. At the same time, I can feel somewhere in my heart that this is not the first time I have honored this person with a game of chess. His strategy is so familiar. Déjà vu strikes me with every move he makes and I feel as though I have played this exact game before. Then it hits me.

Lelouch

Although no such emotion was visible on my face, I was shocked by my own realization. I had believed him dead for all these years. I cursed myself for my inability to see that if Nunnaly was still alive, then it only made sense that Lelouch was as well. I was suddenly very angry with my father. There was no doubt that he had known about this. Obviously there was some underlying plan of his going on and I was conveniently left out of the loop. What a mad man the Emperor was if he thought he could get away with hiding something like this from me.

There was a chance that I was mistaken with the identity of the person in front of me, but it was slim. After all, it was I who taught Lelouch how to play chess in the first place. Now, I was much more determined to win this game. If not for my pride, then to sate my own curiosity.

Perhaps, Zero has no weaknesses. Lelouch, on the other hand, does. And I know every single one of them.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The game drags on and it is clear that I now have the upper hand. With my renewed confidence, Zero is becoming frustrated. I can tell by his impatience and his inability to remain still. I find myself wondering how hard he must be sweating under that mask.

A half hour later, and I have effectively cornered his king, and it is clear who the winner will be. I decide not to humiliate him by ending the game.

"Why don't we call it a draw?" I ask. Zero is furious but I know he has no choice to accept.

"No." He answers. "I don't want your pity." He reaches up and prepares to remove his mask. The room holds its breath. I stop him before the mask is halfway off.

"I believe that the terms were, upon my victory, you were to reveal you face to _me_. I did not say that you would have to show everyone here." Zero pauses. I can almost feel how relieved he is, even if he will now pretend to be angry.

"Very well."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

After much arguing with my personal guards, I persuaded them to leave me alone with Zero in the room. I also made sure that the numerous cameras placed on the ceiling had been disconnected.

I am a selfish person. I would be the only one enjoying the spoils of war tonight.

"Go on." I said, turning to Zero. For the second time, black, gloved hands reached to remove the ominous mask. As it slid away from his face, dark hair appeared, freeing itself from its tight prison and falling back into place. His beautiful skin was pale and unblemished, the mark of a person of Britianian blood. I noticed his eyes next, deep amethyst pools still almost as wide and innocent as I remembered them to be.

As I stared at him, I noticed him becoming increasingly uncomfortable under my gaze.

"You've grown up, Lelouch." I said quietly. His eyes never left mine.

"Don't think that this changes anything." He spat at me. "I will kill you with my own hands."

"Why are you doing this, otoutou?" I asked.

"You are no brother of mine." He snarled. I sighed.

"What you are doing is wrong, Lelouch. You shouldn't involve the world in your personal grudge." I said, stepping closer. "Who are you angry with? Is it me?" I took another step. Lelouch backed up. "Is it father?" I guessed. Lelouch's fists clenched at his sides. He was panting slightly.

"I see." I was close enough to him now that I was able to reach out my hand and touch my fingers to the soft, fair skin of his cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment, but then came to his senses and slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch me, Schneizel. I'm not your whore anymore." He said. I was offended by that comment. My voice took on a much darker tone.

"Don't lie. You enjoyed every minute of it." I whispered as I leaned in closer. Lelouch stiffened.

"You're sick. How could you do that to me when I was only a child?" He breathed against the skin of my neck. It sent heat coursing through my body.

"I only did to you what father did to me." I brushed my lips against his ear and he shivered violently. "Do you deny all of the pleasure that your body experienced?" I felt Lelouch's breath catch in his throat. I gently bit down on the delicate skin of his neck and a whimper escaped his lips. When I looked back up, his face was flushed and his eyes were half closed. It was an arousing sight. I felt Lelouch bring his hands up and roughly push himself away from me.

I watched as he stood there for a minute, chest heaving, cheeks bright red, and I wondered what it would be like to taste him again. He was older, more muscular, more capable of sexual activity. My mind went into overdrive and I suddenly saw myself between his legs while he moaned and writhed underneath me.

I reached down to put some friction on my aching erection. Lelouch's wide eyes followed my hand.

"Don't you dare get off to me, you bastard." He said venomously. Suddenly, he tackled me and sent me falling into one of the chairs with a loud crash. His small body was straddling me a moment later as he punched me hard enough to make me see stars. The combined sensation of pain and pleasure as his thigh brushed against my erection was quite overwhelming.

Lelouch prepared to deliver another blow to my face but this time I caught his wrist and twisted it sharply. He hissed in pain. I got up and drove my fist into his stomach. He stumbled over to the wall and before he could collect himself I slapped him across the face. A stream of blood dribbled from his lips as he looked at me with defiant eyes.

"Check." I said, pushing the boy further up against the wall. He fought me silently, arching up against me. I quickly unfascined his cloak and threw it aside. He looked much smaller without it, only in his vest and white shirt. His hands were clawing at my neck and chest, scratching up anything they could reach. I growled and kneed him hard in the crotch. Lelouch jerked and grit his teeth. I could see the hatred burning in his eyes.

"This is what you do to me, otoutou." I said huskily, rubbing my hardness against him. Lelouch went rigid and I took the opportunity to open the buttons on his shirt and slide it off his shoulders. My hands explored my younger brother's body, traveling over his small chest and down his sides. Lelouch's attempts to push me away had turned feeble, continuing only because of his own stubbornness.

I brought my hand down to cup his erection. Lelouch gasped and threw back his head, the heat from my hand no doubt causing him to grind against me. I began kissing his beautifully pale and exposed neck, sucking hard on the spot just above his shoulder. His breath was coming in short, irregular pants.

I stopped to admire the delicious scene before me. Lelouch, with his hair a mess and face flushed, refused to look at me.

"Don't you remember when we used to play this game?" Lelouch closed his eyes and shook his head. "You don't remember? Or you don't want to remember?" I gently bit down on one of his pink nipples. From Lelouch, there was a sharp intake of breath followed by a low moan. "It doesn't matter" I said. "Your body remembers just fine." Lelouch's hands stopped fighting and wound themselves tightly in my blonde hair as I trailed my tongue along the contours of his chest. I continued to thrust my clothed hardness against his warmth.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door and all thoughts of devouring the boy in front of me were interrupted.

"I terribly sorry, your highness," came Kanon's voice from the other side, "Although I'm fairly certain that it is nothing of great importance, your honored older brother is demanding to speak with you."

_Odysseus, that half-wit. Can't even handle things alone for five minutes. _

Yes, I was angry that my total domination of both the masked terrorist, Zero, and my long lost brother had to be put on hold, but the more I thought about it, the more I decided that it was a good thing. Better to leave Lelouch frustrated and wanting more, lusting for me late at night and never being able to shake the thought of me from his mind. Yes, that would do nicely.

I removed my hands from my brother's waist and took a step back. With all support lost, Lelouch crumpled to the floor, his body still shaking with unfulfilled desire. I walked over and picked up the fallen chair. When I turned around, Lelouch was standing there, his swollen lips set in a snarl. He grabbed a fistful of my jacket and brought my face closer to his.

"You cruel beast." He panted. "You foul, disgusting, man. How could you possibly bring me lower?" My gaze did not waver.

"Well I could have just as easily taken you in front of the whole party, couldn't I?" I answered. Lelouch let out a hysterical bark of laughter. His fingers twisted the fabric of my jacket.

"You can at least finish what you started." He said, tilting his head farther up to meet my eyes. God, it was tempting. I shoved him away and he fell back to the floor. I picked up his mask and cloak and threw them at him.

"Put these back on. I don't want my reputation defiled." I said, looking at him through the corner of my eye. He had just barely gotten his mask on when I opened the door.

"This isn't over, Schneizel." Zero announced loudly.

"It's certainly not."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

so whacha think? If I remain obsessed with Code Geass I might decide to continue this. There definitely needs to be more Schneizel/Lelouch stories out there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Here we go. Its time for a bit of a love triangle.

This chapter picks up about halfway through episode 16 of code geass r2 and goes through most of 17. Just assume that everything that happened in between this chap and the previous was exactly what happened in the anime.

Lelouch's point of view

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"_Sit still, Lelouch." Said my sister, Cornelia. I continued to fidget because I knew it would make her angry. She pushed me and I began to cry._

"_Mommy…" Lady Marianne turned toward me after hearing my cries._

"_Just a little longer, honey. Smile for the portrait." She said soothingly. I huffed angrily. This was so boring. I had tons of five year old stuff to do and it didn't include taking pictures with my brothers and sisters. I felt a hand ruffle my hair. I looked up to see Schneizel smiling at me. I kept pouting. Now my hair was all messed up. _

"_Lelouch," he said, "If you keep your face like that, then you won't like the picture later." I let out a sigh and looked toward Schneizel again. I noticed some red and blue marks on his neck._

"_Oni-sama, what happened to your neck?" I asked. Schneizel shifted uncomfortably and pulled his collar up higher._

"_It's nothing to worry about. Clovis and I were fighting." He explained smoothly._

_Somehow, I didn't believe that. _

_Clovis fights like a girl._

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_I looked up at the sun high in the sky. From my place on Schniezel's lap, I watched the rest of my siblings playing tag in the garden._

"_Why don't you join them, Lelouch?" Schneizel said._

"_They don't let me play. They say I'm too slow."_

"_You can stay right here with me, then." He began running his fingers through my soft dark hair._

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_I sat outside the throne room, the shouts coming from inside having drawn my attention._

_Someone was crying. Father was yelling at them. _

_But this happened a lot. It seemed like everyone cried when they went into that room._

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_I was lying on the bed, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. In the partial light I was able to see only the outline of my brother's face._

"_Oni-sama. You're hurting me." My voice squeeked._

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

"_You are no longer considered an heir to the throne of Britainia. I'm afraid that you and your sister will be leaving the palace for good. These are His Majesty's orders."_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

"_Get out of our house, you disgusting Britainian."_

"_Suzaku. You mustn't speak that way to our guests."_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

"_Do you think that the three of us will always be together?" Nunnally's small voice said._

"_Of course!" Suzaku responded without hesitation. I didn't say anything._

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

The whispers in my head refused to stop. Memory after memory went by until they all began to blur together and I couldn't make sense of them anymore.

I opened my eyes. Here I was back in harsh reality. I clenched the bottle of refrain in my trembling hand.

I was weak. I was always weak. Even now, when the emperor himself had just challenged me to a battle for the world and I should have been thinking of a way to rescue my precious little sister from an evil fate, I had decided to escape using a drug.

It hadn't even been worth it. Refrain only works if your memories are happy ones. I threw the bottle and syringe across the room. The bottle shattered against the wall. I heard the footsteps of C.C. behind me.

"Master, are you alright?" She asked in a concerned voice. Her presence in the room only deepened my despair. A C.C. without memories was useless to me. She knelt down next to me and noticed my arm. "Master, you're bleeding." I wiped the tiny droplet of blood away with my finger. She took out a band-aid and gently smoothed it onto my arm.

"Sometimes my old master would make me bleed, but I always thought that it was better to be hurt on the outside than on the inside." She said, standing up. I shut my eyes and exhaled a shaky breath.

"C.C., What do you do when you are hurt on the inside?" She thought for a moment.

"If I had friends…If I had friends then maybe they could help me." She answered quietly. I looked at my phone lying on the floor next to me.

"Friends…I see…"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Please, Suzaku, save Nunnally." I begged in a pathetic voice.

My pride was being killed right before my eyes, but I found that I no longer cared. My face was stained with dirt and I couldn't breathe as Suzaku's foot pushed my head deeper into the ground. I deserved it all.

"Do you think I will forgive you? Just like that?" Suzaku's yelled. He continued to demand answers from me. I told him the truth. I told him that Euphie's death and Shirley's death were my fault. I told him that saving the hostages from the hotel jacking was only to gain support. It was, in some twisted way, what he wanted to hear.

"WHY DID YOU SAVE ME WHEN I WAS TO BE EXECUTED?" Suzaku screamed. I couldn't come up with an answer. "WHY DID YOU CAST THIS "LIVE ON" GEASS ON ME?" He picked me up by the collar and shook me violently. "SAY SOMETHING!"

"Because you are important to me! I didn't want you to die!" I choked. Suzaku let go of me.

"I didn't want to be saved." He said. My eyes darkened.

"So if you could, you would let yourself die without a second thought? Do you honestly think, Suzaku, that this world is better off without you?" I stood up. "Don't you think that maybe there are people that would miss you? People that need you?" I walked over to him and looked into his emerald eyes. "People that love you?" Suzaku did not answer. I slowly brought my hands to his shoulders. Suzaku's eyes widened when he realized what I was about to do. Still, he remained motionless as I reached up and kissed his lips.

We broke apart a moment later.

"Lelouch…" Suzaku said. Then he sighed. "I will help you." He said quietly. "To save Nunnally, and to save the world, I will join you once again." I embraced him. I felt him lift his arms and, tentatively, return the gesture.

"Thank you." I whispered. I was so relieved. "Thank you, Suzaku."

We stood there for some time, neither of us daring to move, until gunfire broke out over our heads. We were forced apart. I staggered back. A loud voice was heard through a speaker.

"It ends here, Zero. Give up. We already know your identity." Suddenly, there were Knightmares surrounding us. Britainian Knightmares. Foot soldiers marched out of the temple behind Suzaku with their guns pointed at me.

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't understand. Suzaku, the most noble and honorable person I knew, would never violate such an agreement between the two of us.

"Suzaku…" I said, horrified. "You were planning this from the start…" I overcame my shock as two of the soldiers grabbed me. "You betrayed me, Suzaku!" I cried, angrily. "YOU BETRAYED ME!"

I twisted, trying to break the grips of my restrainers and continued to throw curses back at Suzaku as I was led to a waiting car. This was not how I was going to go down. This was not the time for Zero to end.

Gilford got out of the front seat and opened the back door. They shoved me roughly into the car. I fell onto my back on the leather seats. Gilford gave me a pitying look.

"To think, that Zero was actually a student…" He shut the car door. I narrowed my eyes. Now it was time for Gilford to prove his usefulness. I put my hand up to my collar but Gilford didn't seem to be looking. I scowled.

"It's been a while, Lelouch."

My heart stopped beating. Slowly, I turned around.

"Schneizel." I breathed. He sat there calmly, with his arms folded in his lap. With that charming smile on his incredibly handsome face. With his cerulean eyes twinkling as if he knew all of my secrets.

I had to get out of this car. This was not good at all. I attacked the door, jiggling the handle and throwing my weight against it.

"It's useless, otoutou." Schneizel grabbed my arm and dragged me over to him. "I win this time." He pushed me onto my back and loomed over me, golden strands of hair falling over his eyes. I spat in his face.

"Nothing's over yet." I told him, smirking. Schneizel merely laughed and wiped away my saliva. He pressed himself on me, wedging himself between by thighs.

"I was hoping that that Kururugi kid would lead me straight to you. I was right, it seems." Schneiziel purred. My eyes widened.

"This was all your plan! Suzaku didn't even know about this, did he?" Relief was spreading through my body. Suzaku hadn't betrayed me after all. Schneizel must have noticed my expression. He took a handful of my hair and forced me to look at him.

"No. He did not know about any of this." Schneizel turned my head to examine the bruised side of my face. His eyes darkened. "Otherwise he would have been under strict orders not to lay a hand on you." He gently pressed a finger to my cheek and I winced. "That filthy eleven will be punished for marring the beautiful face of a Britainian prince." I gasped and slapped his hand away.

"He has done nothing wrong." I said. Schneizel skillfully slid his hands beneath my shirt.

"Why do you care so much about that eleven? I watched the way you looked at him. He's hardly a man. He can't give you what you need." I couldn't stop my face from blushing as Schneizel continued to caress me.

"And _you_ can give me what I need?" I said, my voice laced with sarcasm. His nails suddenly dug into my skin and I grunted.

"I'll let you decide that." He whispered in my ear. His hands traveled down to rest on my hips. I felt like I was on fire. He was so close to me. His scent was all that I could breath in. I could feel the hard muscles of his chest rippling underneath his clothes. I shuddered. How was it that he was able to make me feel so… out of control? That night in the Chinese Federation was still clear in my mind. As much as I hated to admit it…I wanted to feel like that again.

While I had been engrossed in my rather indecent thoughts, Schneizel had gone ahead and removed my pants. I turned away, my face bright red, as he stared at me. I inhaled sharply as he took hold of me in his hand. I was painfully hard. He gave me a few quick strokes and I moaned and threw my head back. I let out a small cry of frustration when he suddenly stopped.

"I had forgotten all of the wonderful noises that you make when I touch you." Schneizel said in a low voice. He brought one of his fingers to my mouth and pressed it to my closed lips. I wasn't about to let him in. "But it will be even nicer to have this little mouth screaming my name while in the throes of passion."

I bit down hard on his finger and tasted blood in my mouth. Schneizel pulled his hand back and examined the bite marks. While he was distracted I sat up and climbed on top of my older brother. I looked down at him.

"And who says it won't be you screaming my name?"

I felt the muscles of his abdomen contract as he laughed. It was such a pleasant sound. Ringing like the gong of a large church bell.

"Fight me for it, then."

We were both smiling now. Him, for his confidence in his ability to pleasure me, and I, for an entirely different reason. I ground my hips against his and watched him grit his teeth. I slowly unbuttoned by shirt and slid one of my arms out of it, exposing my chest. Schneizel watched me hungrily, running his eyes over my body.

"Do you want this body, Schneizel? Do want to ravish it like you used to?" A bead of sweat rolled down his neck and he swallowed. I encircled my arms around his neck and leaned in closer until my lips could taste the salty perspiration on his cheek. "Then what are you waiting for?" I whispered.

It happened very fast. As Schneizel moved from underneath me, I had just finished removing my jacket and wrapping the fabric around his neck. I pulled it tight.

Schneizel gasped for breath and clawed at the clothes constricting his passage of air. I pushed him back and smashed his head into the window. It shattered and glass rained down upon us. I looked at my unfortunate victim. Blood was spreading along the back of his head and dripping onto my hands. I let go of him and put on my pants that were lying on the seat next to me. It was time to leave. Someone was sure to have heard that.

As I reached for my shirt that was still tied around my brother's neck, I noticed his eyelids flutter weakly. So he was still conscious. While unwrapping the blood-soaked cloth, a hand suddenly seized my wrist.

"Always the cheater. Never afraid to use those illegal moves." Schneizel rasped, droplets of blood running down his face.

"Aniue, in my game, nothing is illegal." I put my hand up to my neck, the signal to activate the geass I had placed on Gilford. A moment later, I could hear the confused shouts of Britainian soldiers. A Knightmare tore through the roof of the car and held out its hand for me.

"I'll remember that for next time." Schneizel said, freeing me from his grasp. I looked to the Knightmare and then back to Schneizel. It was unnerving that he was willing to let me escape so easily, even if he was badly injured. I leaned in and stared into his unfocused eyes.

"Is that a promise?" I asked quietly, wanting to be sure that we would meet again. Schneizel grinned and captured my lips in a bloody kiss.

"No… it's a threat."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

How was that for a chapter? Let me know if you think that I'm ruining the story by continuing it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This will be the final chapter. Rewrite of episode 24 of code geass r2.

Schneizel's point of view. Its way easier to write from his perspective.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Damocles.

The ultimate aerial fortress. With the Blaze Luminous system as its defense, it was impregnable. With the power to launch multiple FLEIA missiles at the push of a button, it was unattackable. Its final purpose: domination.

And it was mine. It made me…untouchable.

It made me a god.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The battle had begun. When I was a child, wars had seemed so complicated. I wondered if I would ever be able to command people in a fight. But the more I experienced, the more I realized that war is nothing but chess. Sure the board is a bit bigger, and you don't always have complete control over your pieces, but the tactics are exactly the same. And so is the objective.

Lelouch and I had been playing this same game of chess for our entire lives. Always at a stalemate. He was black and I was white. It was ironic, though. While I had looked away it seemed that he had reversed the board. He now had control of my white queen, Suzaku, and I had his black queen, Kallen.

However, it mattered not that Lelouch had turned the tables. Today will end in my complete victory.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Nunnally," I said softly into the microphone. "The preparations are complete. Fire the next missile."

"Hai." Her voice responded. The screen in front of me lit up as she pushed the button, alerting me of the missile's state and trajectory. It detonated moments later, eliminating a sizable amount of Lelouch's army. He wasn't even ordering them out FLEIA's path anymore. He sent his troops to uselessly attack Damocles while he remained retreating in the Avalon. This game was getting boring. I had expected my feisty otoutou to put up a much bigger fight.

I thought about when Lelouch would finally be mine. When _Emperor_ Lelouch would be on his knees, submitting to my rule. Perhaps in chains. With that face betraying his anger for having been beaten. His mouth in that little pout that said how much he hated to lose. And I would make him surrender himself to me. Every part of himself.

Just thinking about it made me shiver in anticipation and made the heat pool in my groin. I willed myself to think of something else. Honestly, I was in the midst of a battle.

When I looked around the control room, I noticed Kanon standing off to the side sneaking glances at me. He was blushing heavily. Hmph, he must have noticed the problem I was having. Poor Kanon. I imagined he must be feeling quite lonely, for I haven't called him to my chambers for a while now. Yes, the man had a nice body, but as of recently, I desired only my brother. And after this was over and done with, I would have no use for Kanon, nor Diethard.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I stared mutely at the screen in shock. Impossible. It was simply impossible. Somehow, they had discovered a way to stop FLEIA. I furrowed my brow. This battle really was taking a turn for the worst.

Damn that Lelouch. Whenever it seemed I had the upper hand, he always had at least one trick up his sleeve. But this, this hardly counted as a trick. This was Lelouch being gifted the luck of the devil.

I knew I should have locked up the Kururugi brat when I had the chance. Probably should have castrated him as well.

"They crossed the Blaze!" Came Kanon's astonished voice. I felt my lips curl into a snarl. So this is what defeat tasted like. It was bitter. Perhaps it was time to get out while I still could.

Damocles, with its ultimate defense, would now become the ultimate prison.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The elevator came to a halt and the three of us stepped into the secret hanger that held our escape jet. We didn't have much time. FLEIA would soon disintegrate this entire fortress and everyone in it.

As I entered the plane, I heard a voice that made my blood run cold.

"I've been waiting for you, Schneizel." Lelouch's image said on the monitor. He was transmitting from Damoles's central control room. I sat down calmly in the chair.

"I see. So this is your "checkmate" is it?" I asked. All I needed to do was stall him while I made my escape. "How did you figure out my plan?"

"It's not your plan. I read your true nature. You always play your game on fields where you cannot lose." He replied. "But this time, Schneizel, you have been beaten."

"Does this mean you will kill me?" I asked. Lelouch didn't answer. "Your too late, Lelouch. Damocles is set to be destroyed by FLEIA." Then I smiled. "It's a pity." I continued. "I wanted to feel your flesh at least once more before your death."

"I have a present for you." Lelouch said. When he didn't elaborate, I spun around in my chair. Kanon and Diethard stood mutely, their eyes glowing red from the power of the geass. My eyes went wide when I realized that everything on the monitor had been a recording.

Lelouch walked over to me slowly, his gun pointed at my heart.

"Unfortunately, aniue, neither you nor I will be descending the glorious staircase to hell. FLEIA has been disabled. The game is over."

"This isn't a very good present."

"Shut up." Lelouch said, waving his gun. My mind was working rapidly, but so far could think of nothing to help the situation. At the moment, I was at the mercy of Lelouch and his geass. I sighed.

"I taught you well, otoutou." Lelouch laughed at that.

"I suppose… but, I bet you never imagined that your brother ten years younger would best you at your own game." He responded. He extended his arm and pressed the gun to my temple. "Now listen carefully. As the newly appointed Supreme Ruler of this planet, my first order to you is…" He paused and I watched a smirk form on his arrogant face.

"Undress me."

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"You seem to think that I will just accept you as my ruler. Lelouch, you are sadly mistaken if you think that you'll be getting any satisfaction from me under that title." I said. Lelouch's eyes burned. What a spoiled little brat he had become. He wacked me hard with the gun. I felt the cold metal return to my forehead a moment later.

"You dare defy me now, Schneizel? When you have nothing left?" I brought my hand up to my head and felt the stinging gash. Blood smeared onto my fingers. I looked at Lelouch again.

"If you want me to fuck you, then I suggest you use your geass." A pink blush appeared on his cheeks and he scowled. He straddled me in the chair, taking care to slide slowly up my legs and press himself against my arousal. I forced myself not to move, not to give in, no matter how much I wanted to lift my hips and thrust into the small, warm body on top of me. Lelouch smiled again, sensing my struggle.

"It would be foolish of me to waste my geass on something that you are so willing to do." He said. With his free hand, he began to unbutton my pants. With all the clothing pushed aside, he moved the gun from my head to my chest. He looked at me with devious eyes. I narrowed mine, curious as to what he was about to do. It came as a surprise when he got on his knees and took me in his mouth. My jaw fell open and I gasped. His warm, moist tongue slithered along the underside of my length. The movements were cautious at first but gradually got bolder as he learned what felt the best to me. I moaned loudly as he sucked and drew me deeper into his throat.

My restraint was cracking. My hands clenching the arms of the chair had turned white and I was feeling extremely hot under my lavish garments. Lelouch released me and continued to tease me, his hot breath hitting the head of my manhood and his tongue darting out occasionally to lick the droplets of precum. He looked up at me. Oh god I wanted to fuck that grin right off his face. Lelouch noticed my frustrated expression and it only served to fuel his scheming mind. He attempted to fully remove my pants. I wasn't going to let him break me. I lifted my foot and kicked him hard in the chest. I heard the breath leave him and he skidded across the floor, the gun being thrown from his hand.

I stood up as he lay there coughing. Lelouch did not move. His voice drifted over to me.

"You're such a sore loser." He choked. I walked over and looked down at him. He was still smiling. We stared at each other in silence for a moment, our heavy breathing becoming the only sound in the room. Lelouch wet his lips impatiently. My heartbeat sped up. Lelouch arched his body off the floor. "Aniue…" He moaned, lustfully. He really was asking for it. Through the clothes I could see his muscles quivering. What could it be about this particular man that drove me insane? My eyebrow twitched. I was slipping. Lelouch threw back his head, surrendering his pale neck to me. That did it.

Something in me snapped. I fell upon Lelouch and attacked him, pinning his arms and legs beneath me.

"If we're going to do this, it'll be on MY terms." I growled furiously. I began tearing his clothes off, not caring about ripping the expensive fabric. Lelouch cried out in pain as my nails dug into his skin. Lelouch's wide eyes and startled face reminded me just how young he really was. I did not feel sorry for him. He was a naughty child that had to be put back in his place.

Once he was bare, I stopped to examine his body. He shuddered under my gaze. I narrowed my eyes when I saw bruises on his hips and on his lower neck; bruises that were only made during sex.

"Who have you been with?" I asked in a deadly voice. Lelouch refused to look me in the eye. I struck him across the face. "It doesn't matter." I shed the rest of my clothes and slid my naked chest over Lelouch's. His skin was slick with sweat and he panted heavily in anticipation, begging me to do something. "I'll show you how grown-ups do it."

I began running my hands skillfully over that lithe body of his. I felt him wrap his legs around my waist, attempting to bring me closer. While I was distracted with other parts of his anatomy, Lelouch took the opportunity to shyly kiss along my jaw and up to my ear. His timid affection was rather touching and I paid no attention to his advances. However, as he grew more confident, his tongue was replaced with his teeth. I was in no mood for anything above absolute submission. I pinched his pert nipple hard and watched his pink lips part in a silent cry. I sunk my teeth into his neck, adding my mark so that it stood out against the others in the collection that Lelouch was so shamelessly sporting. His soft whimper caused me to grind against him in response, hoping to elicit more of those fantastic sounds from the helpless boy beneath me.

I was rewarded generously. Lelouch moaned loudly and dug his fingers into my back. He stared at me, his violet eyes clouded with desire and his hair in a sweaty, tangled mess, pleading for me to kiss him, to acknowledge him, to make him feel that he was truly wanted.

Tonight I was devoid of all the emotions that Lelouch longed for me to display. Only anger and frustration at my failure were with me. Unfortunately, these kinds of feelings are the best supplements to carnal desire.

I stood up. Lelouch stared at me, confused. I pointed to the table and his eyes followed my finger. He seemed to realize what I wanted and did as I asked. Bending over the polished mahogany, he gripped the edges and looked back at me with longing. I approached him slowly, closing the distance between us. I ran my hands up his smooth thighs and rested them on his hips. Goosebumps had formed on his porcelain skin and he was breathing raggedly. I rubbed myself against his crevice and he arched his body. I leaned over him until my chest was pressed against his trembling back and I whispered huskily in his ear.

"Beg for me, Lelouch." I saw his lips move but no sound came out. I wanted to hear his voice "What was that?"

"P-Please, Schneizel…" Lelouch said weakly. It had been so long since I'd last heard those words. Lelouch's torture would end now but the pain had just begun.

I thrust my erection in brutally, burying myself into his hot, tight body. Lelouch cried out sharply, tensing up and gripping the table so hard that his knuckles turned white. I didn't give him any time to adjust, immediately pulling out and thrusting back in so that I was completely sheathed. Lelouch let out another pained gasp as I ripped through him.

"What's the matter? This is what you wanted, isn't it?" I asked. He didn't answer. I continued to move in and out and eventually Lelouch began to relax as the pain turned numb. I changed the angle of my thrusts and he responded with a low moan as I continually hit his prostate. He bucked his hips back, desperately wanting more of that wonderful feeling. I reached around and began pumping his arousal. We moved together, Lelouch's gasps and whimpers through his labored breathing encouraging me to pick up the pace.

I was in complete control. Everything I did, Lelouch reacted. I grunted and my thrusts turned quicker and deeper. Lelouch's nails scraped at the wood beneath them as he pushed back against me, craving my every touch. He was close. His breathing became erratic and his legs shook with spasms as I plunged in and out of him mercilessly.

After giving him a few hard strokes he tensed as his body reached its climax. His eyes fell shut as he reached the peak of his pleasure and I felt his walls constrict around me tightly. I drove into him a few more times before releasing my seed into his pliant body.

We laid there, attempting to catch our breath. I released my sticky hand from Lelouch's now limp member and pulled out of him slowly. Lelouch's wheezing told me that I was starting to crush him so I straitened up and went over to collapse back in my chair. A moment later, Lelouch stood up. My eyes watched as a trail of blood and semen ran down the inside of his legs. He limped over to where his clothes were lying on the floor and began to dress back up in the damaged garments.

"Just what are you planning to do, my pretty otoutou, now that there is no one left to stand in your way?" I asked.

"All I ever wanted to do with this kind of power was create a peaceful world for Nunally." He closed his fingers on his hat and creased it tightly in his hand. "But I realize now that she didn't want any of this…this mess that we created. It's all too late now." He walked over to me, wincing with every step. He climbed onto my lap and rested his head gently on my chest. "All this time I was always searching for something: revenge, power, friendship. I never noticed that I was already living the perfect life…I already had everything I wanted." It was strange for me to see this regretful side of my brother. So open. So vulnerable.

"Can you…" Lelouch hesitated for a moment. "Do you think you could kiss me, Schneizel? Just this once? I want to know what it feels like to be loved." He buried his head deeper in my chest and tensed, as if preparing for rejection. I lifted my hand and cupped his chin. His eyes were closed and he held his breath as I leaned in and brought our mouths together. Finding no resistance, I slipped my tongue in and let him taste me. His lips were soft and gentle. Although the kiss was innocent at first, Lelouch soon became desperate, vigorously kissing me as if it would be the last in his life.

When we broke apart, I noticed that tears had leaked out from under his eyelids.

"I'm sorry." He whispered quietly. His eyelids flickered.

I knew it had been a mistake to look into his eyes…those cursed, evil eyes that had the incredible power to bend even the most stubborn and reluctant minds into complete obedience. Without the protective contacts they burned crimson like a horrible infection that would soon consume the psyche of my most prized sibling.

I could not look away now. I was hanging in the balance, standing at the edge of the cliff looking into the void below that was insanity. My body could no longer move due to the power of the geass. It was only able to remain still, waiting for the command that Lelouch was preparing to give.

"From now on, you are to serve Zero. You will become his loyal and trusted follower, never question his orders, and protect him for the rest of your life."

Darkness…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I woke up a few seconds later. I was standing in a room. It was wide and tall with a single carpet running up the center until it met a single chair. I had been here countless times before. I was in the throne room of the castle in Pendragon. How had I gotten here? I had destroyed this entire city myself just a few hours ago.

But perhaps even more perplexing was the identity of the person that sat in that throne. Nunnally, not Lelouch addressed me from that covenanted chair.

"Have you returned to us, Oni-sama?" She asked. I noticed Jeremiah Gottwald standing off to the left of the throne.

"The effects of the geass should be gone." He commented.

"What's going on, here?" I asked wondering if I was in a dream. "Where is Lelouch?" I watched frowns form on both of their faces.

"Well…" said Nunnally hesitantly.

Suddenly the grand set of doors behind me opened and I spun around. Zero entered the room, his mask and costume unmistakable. He stopped before me and removed the menacing mask. My eyes widened when I found myself faced with Kururugi Suzaku.

"Lelouch Vi Britainnia has been dead for almost five years."

The room was silent. As the information pieced itself together in my head I forced my anger to subside. Five years had passed in the blink of an eye. And all this time, I had been under Lelouch's geass. Now, to suddenly have my mind back, it was like emerging from a coma. It was…unbelievable.

"I…I see." I said, having no choice but to accept the place that fate had brought me.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The frozen ground cracked under my feet as I walked along through the empty streets. It was hardly dawn and no one seemed to want to be outside in the frigid weather. I pulled my cloak tighter around my head, not so much as to protect myself from the cold, but to conceal my identity until I was out of the city.

It wasn't long before I heard some footsteps in the snow behind me. I stopped and let my pursuer catch up to me. I already knew who it was.

"Where are you going, Schneizel?" Kururugi's voice broke through the crisp air. I turned around. The boy wasn't wearing the Zero mask but he also was forced to hide his face with a cloak similar to mine. I smiled.

"I thought that would be obvious." I replied. We stood there, our breath rising as steam, as we looked at each other.

"So you're willing to drag up memories that everyone has already put behind them? This is what Lelouch wanted. We both agreed that this was what was best for the world."

"I know." I sighed. "But to tell you the truth, I no longer care about the world. In fact, I don't think I ever did." Suzaku bowed his head.

"You know…" he began slowly. "Lelouch told me, when he gave me his mask, to make sure to cancel your geass once everything became peaceful again. I always wondered why…since it seemed that he hated you so much. But I think I understand now." Suzaku turned his emerald eyes to me.

"He was in love with you, wasn't he?" Suzaku said. I didn't say anything. Perhaps it was best if I didn't give him an answer and shatter any last hope he held. Perhaps it was because I didn't know the answer myself. I turned away and resumed my walking. Suzaku stayed where he was but his voice traveled over to me.

"Bring him back, if you can." I listened to our footsteps grow farther and farther apart until I could hear nothing but the wind.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The end. Tell me what you think. If you like my work, I'll probably be writing some bleach fanfiction soon


End file.
